


Long, Long Way to Go

by silver_drip



Series: Spiraling 'verse [5]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last hold out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long, Long Way to Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is Surtur's castle from the end of chapter 31! I hope ya like it :)

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to chapter 32 of Our Paths Unfold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2354360/chapters/7571864)


End file.
